Traditionally, bathing or showering is done in the comforts of one's home in a bathroom environment. As bathing or showering requires a large amount of water, soaps and other cleaning materials, and a shower or bathtub, cleansing of one's body must generally be carried out in a specified location dedicated to this process. Because of this, the process is limited to bathrooms and furthermore requires a significant amount of time on behalf of the person. To begin the traditional process, one must rinse his or her body under water before applying soap. One then lathers the body with soap and water to kill germs and lift up dirt. Once the user is comfortable with the dirt removed from one's body by the active suds, another rinse cycle is run about the body to clear away the suds. Nearing the cleaning cycle's completion, the user must dry off before completing the primary cleaning process. Additionally, there may be procedures carried out after the cleaning process such as moisturizing the skin with lotions and oils to prevent the skin from drying and aids in a healthy complexion. Currently, there are many commercial wipes and portable containers designed for washing or disinfecting countertops, hard surfaces, dining tables, etc. These single-purpose wipes such as hand or face wipes are highly popular in today's culture where cleanliness plays a huge factor to the emotional psyche within the average household. Single-purpose wipes are stored in a container which houses simply that one type of wipe. If a user requires multiple types of wipes, the user would need to carry around several different containers, each containing their own unique wipe. Furthermore, the purpose of currently available wipes is generally for the purpose of household cleaning or basic hand or face cleaning. There currently is not a product which is intended to be a replacement for the human body cleansing process. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a compartmentalized portable container capable of housing a plurality of different wipes, each with its own unique purpose and part of a typical human cleansing cycle. When the wipes are used in conjunction with each other, the present invention provides wipes for a user to complete a typical body cleansing cycle that is traditionally carried out in the bathroom shower or bathtub. Using the plurality of wipes of the present invention in series mimics the standard series of steps taken by a user in the shower or bathtub. The user is able to clean one's self without the limitation of location and can carry out the typical cleaning process anywhere the invention is taken.